The Hell Song
by Flash Unique
Summary: Après son combat contre Gogéta, Janemba fut scellé dans un territoire de l'Enfer inaccessible à quiconque... Jusqu'au jour où Kuroyami Yoru, une Oni, le libère pour une raison inconnue. Lancez vous avec eux sur la voie de la liberté : celle de "La Chanson de l'Enfer" ! D'après le 14ème film "Fusions".
1. Chapter 1

Ok ! Premier chapitre parce qu'il faut bien commencer quelque part ! ^^

(- tais-toi et laisse-les lire en paix !- d'accord d'accord... fichue conscience... -_-#)

Enjoy ! =3

* * *

La vallée des damnés…

Une région réputée désertique de l'Enfer.

Désertique ? Non…

Car, dans cet espace de ciel couleur souffre et ce sol couleur sang, se dressait un monticule rocheux.

Sa forme évoquait une main putride tentant d'atteindre les cieux dans un dernier élan d'espoirs inutile.

Une silhouette voilée soulevant une poussière pourpre traversait ce paysage de cauchemars.

Arrivée devant la main de pierre, elle se débarrassa du long manteau usé et lacéré qui la protégeait du soleil infernal et de la poudre rouge soulevée par le vent brûlant du royaume des démons, révélant la femme qui se trouvait dessous.

Elle avait de courts cheveux ébène relevés en pics, à la manière d'un elfe, et surmontés par deux cornes recourbés vers l'intérieur.

Son visage fin traversé d'un sourire satisfait était en partie caché par une mèche blanche qui passait entre ses yeux safran.

Ces derniers évaluèrent le seul édifice à des kilomètres à la ronde.

"« La Main du Désespoir »… Ça porte bien son nom !"

Elle épousseta sa robe foncée déchirée sur le bas et tapota ses bottes de cuir noir avant de se diriger vers un aspect de la petite montagne qui ressemblait vaguement à une porte.

Des inscriptions gravées serpentaient de part et d'autre de l'entrée.

« Jadis, les Enfers accueillirent

L'incarnation du vice

Qui par la lumière fut scellée

Et condamnée pour l'éternité

À désirer le divin sans jamais l'atteindre. »

Toute trace de joie disparue alors du joli minois encadré par la chevelure de jais.

« Incarnation du vice » ?!

Avec une rage non dissimulée, la cornue balaya l'air étouffant de sa main, faisant voler en éclat la voie d'accès vers l'intérieur du bâtiment de roches.

La fille ferma les yeux afin de s'habituer à l'obscurité de la grotte.

En les rouvrant, elle s'attarda sur l'aspect de la caverne et sur les multiples colonnes formées par la rencontre de stalactites et de stalagmites.

Mais son regard fut rapidement attiré par l'armature qui trônait au centre de la salle.

Un corps inerte était suspendu dans les airs par des dizaines de chaînes solidement ancrées dans les parois de l'antre…

Des bracelets de fer lui enserrant le cou, les poignets et les chevilles le privaient de tout mouvement.

La jeune fille aux yeux chamois s'approcha de l'homme inconscient et le détailla.

Ses jambes et sa poitrine étaient recouvertes par une espèce d'armure violette tandis que ses avant-bras et ses mollets l'étaient par des protections de même matière mais blanches.

Sa peau rouge n'était visible que par son ventre, ses mains et sa figure sans nez d'où partait de longues cornes recourbées vers l'arrière.

"Janemba…" murmura l'habitante de l'Enfer.

À ce nom, les chaînes qui entravaient le damné se brisèrent dans un cliquetis métallique et il retomba lourdement sur le sol humide, toujours inanimé.

La brune alla s'agenouiller à ses côtés.

Elle souleva la tête du démon pour la poser sur ses cuisses.

Tout en lui caressant la joue, elle chuchota :

"Réveilles-toi…"

Presqu'aussitôt, l'être maléfique fut secoué d'un spasme et un grognement s'échappa du fond de sa gorge.

Grognement qui se transforma en gémissement.

La fille méchée voyait bien qu'il respirait par à-coup et serrait les dents.

"Tu as mal ?..."

Pour toute réponse, il s'empara de sa main pour l'apposer sur son propre plexus.

La surface paraissait, à cet endroit, plus sensible.

Une brûlure, conclut la voyageuse. Je vais arranger ça.

Un doux halo de lumière bleue se forma soudain autour de ses doigts et, petit à petit, l'inspiration de la créature pourpre se fit moins saccadée pendant que sa mâchoire se détendait.

Lentement, il ouvrit les paupières.

Deux étincelles dorées se mirent à briller dans les ténèbres de la crypte…

La jeune femme à la tignasse sombre fut soulagée de le voir se redresser doucement.

Janemba s'observa en entier, une expression de stupeur sur son visage.

Il cligna plusieurs fois des yeux avant de s'accorder un sourire.

Sourire qui devint rictus, puis ricanement…

Et bientôt, un immense éclat de dément et se répercuta en échos dans toute la grotte.

D'un bond, le démon se mit debout.

Il se rua sur une colonne de pierre pour lui asséner un violent coup de pied dont l'impact fit trembler l'édifice entier puis sur une stalactite qui reçut un coup de poing tout aussi puissant.

Sans effets.

La roche ne s'était même pas lézardée.

L'être rouge frappa alors à même la paroi.

Mais celle-ci ne bougea pas d'un pouce.

Il recommença encore et encore. Pied, poing, pied, poing…

Rien ne se pulvérisait comme cela aurait dû…

En ultime tentative, il cogna avec la tête mais ne réussi qu'à se faire mal.

Le souffle court, la créature des Enfers ne faisait pas attention à la fille aux pupilles ambre qui le regardait en silence.

Il hurla de rage, impuissant face à cette caverne.

De désespoir, il se fracassa de nouveau le crâne contre l'intérieur de « La Main » avant de recommencer.

Jusqu'à ne plus s'arrêter.

Du sang violet commença à goutter sur la terre moite.

"Arrête !" s'écria la brune. "Arrête ! Janemba !"

À l'entente de son nom, le concerné se stoppa net en plein mouvement.

Quand il sentit la main de la fille cornue sur son épaule, il poussa un nouveau mugissement de colère puis s'effondra.

Une horrible plainte parut alors s'échapper de ses entrailles.

La voyageuse l'enlaça par derrière.

Ils restèrent ainsi un long moment.

Lui à pleurer. Elle à le bercer tel un enfant.

* * *

Reviews ? ^^ Vous n'avez pas le choix... +_+ (- mais arrête un peu de les agresser !- mais c'était de l'humour-euh... T^T)


	2. Chapter 2

Sooooorry pour le retard ! m(_ _)m

Mais donc voilà la suite ^^/

* * *

La jeune femme plongea ses mains dans le liquide rougeâtre et s'en aspergea le visage.

Après une heure de marche dans un désert, ça fait du bien de se rafraîchir un peu !

Elle se tordit le cou, tentant d'apercevoir celui qu'elle se plaisait à appeler « le petit diable ».

Depuis qu'ils étaient partis de la crypte et avaient réussis à dénicher ce « lac de sang », il n'avait pas dit un mot.

A présent, il restait assis en position fœtale, la tête dans les genoux à regarder l'horizon.

"Viens !" appela la brune. "L'eau n'a peut être pas bonne allure mais elle est fraîche !"

Il la regarda sans bouger autre chose que ses pupilles.

Après un temps de blanc, il se leva enfin pour venir s'assoir à côté de la fille à la mèche blanche.

Ses yeux paraissaient dans le vague le plus complet.

Le démon était complètement perdu.

"Au fait, moi c'est Yoru ! Kuroyami Yoru !"

Elle tendit la main dans l'espoir que Janemba la serre mais il ne fit que l'aviser sans comprendre.

Sentant un certains malaise s'installer, la voyageuse préféra changer de sujet.

"Dis… Euh… C'est vrai que tu peux… Te décomposer ?"

A peine dite, elle regretta sa phrase et s'administra une gifle mentale tout en se qualifiant (toujours mentalement bien sûr) de parfaite idiote.

Mais à son grand étonnement, il se leva et fit deux pas en arrière pour… Se disloquer par petits cubes !

Il disparut rapidement du champ de vision de la cornue et réapparut derrière elle, la faisant sursauter.

"Waouw…" laissa-t-elle échapper. "C'est énorme !"

Et pour la première fois depuis qu'elle l'avait libéré, la créature pourpre lui sourit.

...

Avancer dans cette étendue désertique était très difficile.

Le vent te brûlait et si ce n'était pas lui qui le faisait, c'était le soleil. De plus, la poussière faisait tousser et suffoquer.

Résultat : Yoru avait dû remettre son vieux manteau tout rapiécé.

Celui qu'elle avait délivré, par contre, trottinait tranquillement devant elle en jonglant avec une pierre rose translucide qu'il avait créée à partir d'un simple caillou, nullement gêné par la météo locale.

D'après ce que la fille aux yeux chamois savait, il était capable d'influer sur l'espace l'entourant : téléportation d'attaques énergétiques et physiques, changement de forme des objets… J'en passe et des meilleures.

Elle serait bien incapable de le battre en combat singulier.

Petit mensonge. Elle pourrait facilement l'enfermer à nouveau…

Ce qu'elle ne fera pour rien au monde.

Le duo arriva dans ce qui semblait être des ruines.

Des blocs irréguliers à l'aspect métallique jonchaient le sol de même que de grosses pointes brisées.

Un cimetière de « Montagne d'Aiguille ».

"Aïe… Ça coupe ces trucs là..." avertit la voyageuse. "Fait gaffe Janem~ OUCH !"

L'être maléfique s'était brusquement arrêté et elle s'était heurtée à son dos.

Elle remarqua alors qu'il tremblait…

La jeune femme le contourna afin d'apercevoir ce qui le perturbait.

Tout ce qu'elle vit fut le masque de peur qui déformait les traits du « petit diable ».

"Hé ! Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?!"

Elle eu beau scruter les alentours mètre par mètre, elle ne vit rien ni personne d'anormal.

Quand la brune le regarda à nouveau, elle put observer de la sueur perler sur ses tempes.

Soudain, il poussa un hurlement de terreur et bondit en arrière, droit sur un morceau d'aiguille resté debout qui lui entailla le mollet.

Le démon perdit l'équilibre et tomba contre un rocher la nuque la première.

Silence.

Il ne bougeait plus.

"Janemba ?..." s'enquit timidement l'habitante de l'Enfer.

Aucune réponse.

Anxieuse, elle se dirigea prudemment vers lui, pensant qu'il s'était assommé.

Il y eu subitement un bruit insolite. Comme un bruissement continu.

Le guerrier rouge, les yeux écarquillés sur une chose invisible, murmurait inlassablement quelque chose qui ressemblait vaguement à une prière…

Sa compagne de marche se pencha pour comprendre ce qu'il disait.

"Blond… Lumière… Très fort… Explosion… Yeux verts… Puissant… Cheveux blonds… Douleur…"

Il répétait toujours les mêmes mots, comme si sa vie en dépendait.

Elle agita sa main devant lui mais n'obtint aucune réponse.

La fille aux cheveux de jais se saisit des épaules de l'ancien fléau de l'Enfer et le secoua mais il resta profondément enfouit dans son délire.

Elle sentit un liquide chaud lui chatouiller les orteils.

La pierre pointue avait sérieusement entaillée la jambe de Janemba et une petite flaque d'hémoglobine violette commençait à s'étaler.

Abandonnant l'idée de le faire revenir à lui, Yoru le souleva tant bien que mal et le plaça sur son dos.

"C'est qu'il fait son poids, l'animal !"

Lentement mais sûrement, elle traversa les restes de la montagne et s'arrêta au pied d'un arbre mort.

Le cadavre de ce végétal signifiait qu'ils avaient presque quitté la Vallée des Damnés…

La brune soigna la blessure puis ferma les yeux jaunes de la créature pourpre.

Il avait cessé de divaguer mais était parfois pris d'un sursaut inexplicable.

Elle leva la tête et découvrit un panneau de bois accroché au tronc desséché qui désignait l'Est.

« Contrées Glaciaires »

La voyageuse eut un sourire bref.

"Espérons qu'ils ne nous trouvent pas avant d'avoir atteint l'autre extrême…"

* * *

Review ? =3


	3. Chapter 3

Cette masse pleine d'épines…

C'était là que j'ai combattu. J'en suis sûr.

Ce combat… Je crois que je m'en souviendrai à jamais.

Au départ, tout allait bien : je m'étais bien amusé avec ce gars en orange et celui aux cheveux en pic.

Moins avec le gros mais bon...

Mais quand cette montagne avait explosée et que j'ai vu ce type en sortir, j'ai eu un doute.

Déjà, il dégageait une puissance phénoménale : une immense aura dorée pulsait autour de lui sous la forme d'une colonne.

Il disait s'appeler « Gogéta ».

Après, tout se passa en un éclair : des bourrasques irisées m'atteignirent et me trouèrent le torse.

Comme si elle m'avait frappé directement.

Je n'eu pas le temps de calculer la suite que ma nuque fut heurtée par un genou, deux fois, puis par un pied.

Dieu que ça faisait mal…

Mais la douleur fit rapidement place à la terreur quand je vis ce combattant sortit de nulle part concentrer, dans sa main levée vers le ciel, une sphère d'énergie nacrée qui ne m'inspirait rien qui vaille…

En proie à la panique, je me ruai sur lui en hurlant dans le but de l'arrêter avant qu'il ne balance ce truc sur moi.

Trop tard.

La boule de ki m'atteignit alors que je me trouvais à trois mètres de ma cible, se changeant en poussière lumineuse après m'avoir traversée.

Étrangement, la souffrance que j'attendais ne vint pas.

Continuant mon mouvement, je frappai en plein sur le visage aux yeux verts mais ce fut mes propres phalanges que j'entendis se casser sous le choc.

Je sentis alors que quelque chose n'allait pas, en plus du fait que mon ennemi n'avait pas bronché à mon coup de poing.

Un bruit de déchirement retentit soudain et, en ressentant un violent tiraillement dans mon dos, je compris d'où cela venait.

Toute la puissance de la lumière pure que je m'étais pris il y a un instant explosa en moi.

Horrifié, je ne pus que regarder mes membres se désagréger.

Mon corps fut éparpillé en mille-morceaux dans une pluie d'étincelles…

Aussi loin que je me souvienne, mon réveil fut brutal : l'impression qu'une chose venait de me quitter pour ne plus jamais revenir et celle d'un liquide brûlant qui m'ébouillantait les veines.

Je me retrouvais dans le noir complet, attachés par des chaînes qu'il m'était impossible de briser et avec un mal de crâne atroce…

Je ne savais pas pourquoi j'étais encore en vie, mais je le regrettais de tout mon être.

Il me fallut dix ans. Dix longues années pour comprendre.

J'étais l'accumulation des vices de personnes _mortes_. Je ne pouvais donc pas, en théorie, être tué.

Mon âme avait été scellée par Enma lui-même dans « La Main du Désespoir » et, petit à petit, mon corps s'est reconstitué…

La torture de mon esprit à durer en tout et pour tout, près d'un siècle.

Cent ans de souhaits de mort, de miracle ou de rêve.

Cent ans de ténèbres…

Mais, à la fin, l'espoir et la dure réalité à la fois…

Janemba se réveilla en sursaut.

Le souffle court, il remarqua qu'un linge humide lui couvrait le front.

Ses yeux n'étaient pas habitués à l'obscurité qui l'entourait en il humait dans l'air une odeur de… Nourriture ?

Le démon cligna plusieurs fois des paupières avant de discerner nettement le paysage nevironnant.

Il faisait nuit. Des étoiles jaunes pâles brillaient faiblement dans le ciel qui paraissait être de velours rouge.

Un feu de bois était allumé devant lui et une fille se tenait non-loin, chantant une berceuse.

La mémoire lui revint d'un bloc.

Il jeta un bref regard à sa droite et réprima un frisson en apercevant les restes de l'étrange montagne qui marquait le lieu de son combat, sa défaite.

Sa sauveuse remuait un des tisons du feu tout en surveillant la bête qui cuisait au dessus, fredonnant toujours son étrange chanson.

Le guerrier pourpre, complètement éveillé, en comprenait enfin les paroles

**tsumi to batsu no yurikago yurete yurete kishinde yuku**

_Une berceuse du crime et des punitions qui se balance, balance et des cris perçants_

**nikushimi no uzu no naka kisama wa nani wo iu**

_Mais à quoi pensais-tu, là où le soleil ne pénètre pas ?_

Intrigué par cette mélodie, il se pencha en avant, faisant tressaillir Yoru et interrompre le chant.

"Tu es réveillé ?!" s'écria la jeune femme, visiblement affolée. "Depuis quand ?! Tu vas mieux ?! Tu m'as fait une de ces peur en t'évanouissant… Mais tu ne m'as pas entendue j'espère ?!"

L'être maléfique sourit, amusé par l'agitation de la brune. Il porta ensuite son attention sur ce qui rôtissait au dessus des flammes, ce qu'elle vit.

"C'est un rat sauvage des plaines… C'est dangereux ces trucs-là… Mais s'il y en a, ça veut dire qu'on quitte cette fichue vallée !"

L'ancien fléau des Enfers acquiesça. Il allait enfin pouvoir partir de cet endroit maudit…

Sa compagne de voyage sortit un couteau d'une besace de cuir et commença à découper le pauvre rongeur.

"Tu en veux ?" demanda-t-elle en montrant à celui qu'elle avait libéré un morceau bien cuit planté sur son poignard.

Il l'évalua sans comprendre mais s'en saisit néanmoins.

Observant la cornue planter ses dents dans une autre part de l'animal qu'elle avait tué, il fit de même.

Ses crocs déchirèrent la viande facilement et il en trouva le goût agréable.

Il en redemanda.

La fille aux cheveux ébène éclata de rire puis trancha de nouveau un morceau du premier repas qu'elle partageait avec Janemba.

Quelques temps plus tard, Yoru, épuisée, s'endormit, à défaut d'oreiller, contre l'épaule du démon.

Ce dernier restait immobile, appuyé contre l'arbre mort, à contempler la jeune femme d'un air étrange.

« C'est peut être une Oni… » se dit-il en avisant les deux petites cornes qui dépassaient de la chevelure de jais.

Il balaya mentalement cette idée et releva la tête pour admirer le ciel de nuit de l'Enfer.

Et sans s'en apercevoir, il s'assoupit à son tour.


End file.
